1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a playpen.
2. Related Prior Art
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,922,858 is a hardware system for a crib. The hardware system includes a rail guide 30. The rail guide 30 defines a guide slot 44, a locking slot 34 and an aperture 38 through which the locking slot 34 is in communication with the guide slot 44. A ramp 46 is formed between the locking slot 34 and the guide slot 44. A cantilever spring 42 is formed near the aperture 38. A pin 20 is driven into a rail. The pin 20 can be moved into the locking slot 34 from the guide slot 44 through the aperture 38. The cantilever spring 42 and the ramp 46 are used to avoid the pin 20 returning to the guide slot 44 from the locking slot 34 through the aperture 38. However, such a design is often inadequate for some reasons. The rail guide 30 is made of plastics. When the rail guide 30 is new, the cantilever spring 42 tends to be too flexible. When a child plays in the crib, the crib rattles. Hence, the pin 20 might jump over the ramp 46, press the cantilever spring 42, and fall back into the guide slot 44. In this case, the crib might collapse, and the child might get hurt. When the rail guide 30 is old, the cantilever spring 42 tends to be fragile. In this case, the cantilever spring 42 might be broken and lose its ability to restrain the pin 20.
The present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.